Link Battle Royale (Part 3)
Image-1421980061.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Links Battle Royale.png|Agentrockluxury3 This is the third Link Battle Royale. To see the homepage, click here. Link Battle Royale (Part 3) is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the seventh episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles, pitting three incarnations of Link - the Hero of the Minish of Minish Cap, the Child Hero of Time of Majora's Mask and the Hero of Light and Dark from A Link to the Past - against each other. Description Minish Cap VS Majora's Mask VS A Link to the Past! These three Links only make up a fraction of the incarnations of Hyrule's champion, but which one will walk away with their life in this three-way war? Interlude Wiz: Link, the Champion of Hyrule. If Mario didn't exist, then Link would probably be the most recognized Nintendo icon. Boomstick: And there's been so many Links - 12, to be precise! We would pit all 12 in the same battle, buuuuut it'd be kind of overkill! So we've got three of the bunch and the other 9 are off doing their own fights! Wiz: It's time to find out which one of these Links is the best of the bunch. Boomstick: The Hero of the Minish, from Minish Cap, the Child Hero of Time, from Majora's Mask, and the Hero of Light and Dark, from a Link to the Past! Wiz: For a fair assessment, we will be examining these three Links in their prime. This means that their most powerful attributes and strengths will be brought into play for this battle as well as their best weapons. And of course, no outside help allowed, just the items they have access to. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Hero of the Minish Wiz: The first of these three Links comes from the Game Boy Zelda game Minish Cap - the Hero of the Minish. Boomstick: Minish Cap... Who the hell remembers ''this ''game, eh? Wiz: On the 100th anniversary of a festival when a race known of the Piccori last came to Hyrule, the Hyrule Kingdom was hosting a simple swordfighting tournament. On this day, it was won by a man known only as Vaati. The victor was presented with the Piccori Blade... which he then took and opened the Bound Chest, smashing the blade in the process. Why did he do this? He thought it was where the mysterious Light Force was held. Instead, evil monsters were unleashed into Hyrule. Whoops. Boomstick: Pffft... what a friggin' idiot! Wiz: Meaning it was up to Link, as usual, to save the day and Princess Zelda, turned into stone by Vaati. Boomstick: With that Piccori Blade broken, he had to go find someone who could repair it. The result of the repair was the White Sword, a sword that grows in power when fused with the four elements of Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. And when all four elements are brought into play, it turns into the Four Sword, meaning that when Link uses his Spin Attack, he can make himself into four Links! Ha-ha! Wiz: But this is not all that this Link has to offer. Besides the run of the mill bombs, boomerangs and bows, he also wields the Mirror Shield, which turns projectile attacks into beams that are reflected back at the opponent. He also has the Pegasus Boots, which allows him to run at high speed and have the possibility of knocking down small trees. Boomstick: He also has the powerful Light Arrows, and the Roc's Cape grants him temporary flight, and in conjunction with his hat-buddy, Ezlo, allows him to fly and then glide in the air! May class as outside help, but Ezlo doesn't do much other than the gliding thing and helping Link with scenarios. Sooo... no help from him other than gliding, I guess. Wiz: Of all these three Links, the Hero of the Minish is possibly the most well-rounded of the heroes. If he is able to use his items cleverly and attack enough, he may be able to take victory from everyone. Link restores the Four Sword. Child Hero of Time Wiz: The second of these three Links is the Child Hero of Time, the youngest combatant today. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean he'll lose, though. Wiz: The Child Hero of Time was sent back in time by Zelda after defeating Ganondorf, so they retain their memories from the adult portions of Ocarina of Time. Boomstick: So that means his arsenal can include Farore's Wind, Din's Fire, and Nayru's Love. Wiz: This Link also gets a Slingshot and the Boomerang from Ocarina of Time. Boomstick: And that would be it, buuut then a game called Majora's Mask came rolling in. With it, he gets a ton of new swords and items. Wiz: His most powerful sword is the Gilded Sword, which deals three times as much damage as the Kokiri sword. He also wields the mirror shield, which reflects light, and is extremely durable. Boomstick: But there's another sword thats more powerful, and thats the Great Fairy Sword! This deals four times as much than the Kokiri sword, but is two-handed, and so Link cannot use a shield while using this. Wiz: But thats not all he has. He has the Hero's Bow, which has normal, Fire, Ice, and Light arrow variants. Boomstick: He has bombs, and Bombchus, which travel up walls and along ceilings before exploding. He also has the Deku Nuts, which can stun enemies for a short time. Wiz: He also has Powder Kegs, explosives which are much more powerful than bombs. So powerful in fact, that he's only allowed to carry one at a time, as merchants will refuse to sell to him if he has one. Boomstick: Woah! This kid has some strange stuff. And even stranger is the Lens of Truth, which can penetrate illusions. Wiz: He also has a version of the Hookshot. But his greatest asset is his many, many masks. Most of which are useless, but 5 stand out above the rest. Boomstick: The Bunny Hood increases Link's speed while wearing it, the Deku Scrub mask turns Link into a Deku Scrub, which allows him to fly, at the cost of looking kinda silly. Wiz: The Goron Mask allows him to transform into a Goron, and while one can roll around at very fast speeds. The Zora mask allows him to transform into a Zora, which are extremely capable swimmers. Boomstick: But the last and most powerful is the Fierce Deity Mask. With it, Link can transform into something that wields a sword 4 times more powerful than the Kokiri Sword, with a never-ending beam of energy that happens when he swings his sword. Wiz: It's also worth pointing out that the Child Hero of Time is the Hero's Shade from Twilight Princess, which has been confirmed in Hyrule Historia, so this Link also knows all seven hidden skills, as well as having a golden wolf form, likely from a mask. Boomstick: Its hard to imagine a hero with all this power, skill and experience, being as young as he is. If he plays his defences right, he might just overpower everybody. (Cutscene where Link kills Majora) Hero of Light and Dark Wiz: The final Link of these three comes from games such as A Link to the Past, Link's awakening and the Oracle games - the Hero of Light and Dark. Boomstick: Thinking about it, that Link went through some pretty strange crap in the beginning of Link's Awakening. I mean, he washed up on a random island in the middle of nowhere and some young girl found him while walking on the beach, and so she took him back to her house and tucked him up in her bed. Presumably so that she then could get in there herself so that she and Link could have se-''' Wiz: Shut up. This Link is one of the younger Links outside of the Toon Links, and has a wide variety of equipment from all sorts of games. '''Boomstick: Oh great, more choice. Just what we needed. Wiz: While it may not be the strongest sword he can find, the Master Sword is this Link's most practical weapon. As we all know, this sword is capable of firing beams when this Link is at tip top condition, and in A Link to the Past it can be upgraded to maximise its potential. Boomstick: And then he has another sword to back him up: The Biggoron's Sword! This sword swings in a full 180 degree arc, but it has to be held with two hands, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Wiz: He also holds bombs and Bombchus, and has a bow that holds Silver Arrows, one of the most powerful arrow types there are. This was how he defeated Ganon, alongside with the Master Sword, in A Link to the Past. He also holds his Boomerangs and a hookshot and wields the Roc's Cape for temporary flight. Boomstick: His main method of defence is the Mirror Shield... again. Seriously, what is it with these three Links and their connection to the Mirror Shield?! Are they all related or some...thing... oh wait, they are... Wiz: He also wears Blue Mail armour, decreasing all damage received by 50%. Then there's the Pegasus Boots, which were the first time they appeared in the Zelda series, granting him incredible speed. And with the use of the Power Glove-- Boomstick: THAT shitty NES accessory?! Wiz: No, LINK'S Power Glove, can allow him to swing his sword down with enough force to cut through blocks. This arsenal leaves this Link with extraordinary power, at the cost of little options for defensive methods. But perhaps this will allow this Link to overpower everyone in sight. Link vanquishes Ganon and recovers the Triforce. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Note: MC = Hero of the Minish, CHT = Child Hero of Time, HLD = Hero of Light and Dark. A dark night has fallen over Hyrule. A flash of lightning and a rumbling of thunder is heard echoing. The camera view is taken to the top of a tower gauntlet. Three time machines are suddenly lowered from nowhere onto the gauntlet. The time machines rumble, before all three explode. Once the smoke clears, the Hero of the Minish, the Child Hero of Time and the Hero of Light and Dark are all facing one another in a triangle formation, preparing to fight. FIGHT! MC equips their Pegasus Boots and strikes CHT with the White Sword, who blocks it with their Mirror Shield. They then use their Gilded Sword to strike MC and knock him back, and casts Din's Fire, where MC uses a water blast from the White Sword to counter it, extinguishing it. HLD then fires three Silver arrows at CHT, who uses their Mirror Shield to deflect the arrows - turned into beams of light - into MC, who couldn't defend themselves in time to block the blows. CHT then puts on the Goron Mask, transforming into a Goron. He rolls towards HLD, and attempts to crush him with a downward punch, which HLD dodges. HLD turns to MC and fires two beams from the Master Sword at him. MC uses the Mirror Shield to deflect the beams towards HLD and CHT. HLD dodges and CHT, as a Goron, rolls away, leaving the beams to dissipate. The Goron CHT stops rolling, and takes off the mask, before unleashing a Bombchu on HLD. HLD mirrors the CHT's actions, and both Bombchus run into each other and explode. HLD approaches the CHT, and drops a bomb and pushing it towards him. CHT raises his shield as the bomb explodes, minimizing damage. HLD then gets hit by a fire blast from MC's White Sword. HLD goes off to face him, throwing his boomerang, which MC dodges. The boomerang comes back, and MC uses another fire blast to destroy it. HLD approaches with the Biggoron Sword armed and swings it down, but MC uses the Roc's Cape to escape up into the air. Likewise, HLD uses his Roc's Cape to chase after him, taking their personal duel to the skies. HLD fires a stream of Silver arrows, and MC uses the Mirror Shield to turn them into beams and deflecting them back, which HLD dodges continuously. Back on the top of the tower, CHT is watching the battle and prepares a Light Arrow from his Hero's Bow. He waits for an opening before seeing HLD take out the Biggoron Sword and begin to overpower MC before firing a Light Arrow at HLD. HLD, due to not having a shield to protect him, gets struck by the full force of the arrow, falling to the ground below. MC's Roc's Cape wears off, causing him to fall as well, but uses Ezlo to slowly float down. CHT then puts on his Deku Scrub mask and jumps into the air. MC and CHT are now floating down side by side. MC strikes with the White Sword's Wind element. Both are blown away from each other. CHT then drops his Powder Keg onto HLD, who drops his Master Sword and is pinned down. MC drops to the ground and uses his White Sword to blast fire towards HLD, causing the Powder Keg to explode and burst into flames, destroying the HLD. HLD screams in agony as he is consumed by the flames. With HLD dead, MC turns his attention to CHT, standing a long distance away. He combines all four Elements, turning the White Sword into the Four Sword, and spins multiple times, creating three other clones of himself. CHT takes out his Great Fairy Sword, and equips his Bunny Hood, running towards the four MCs. They all pull out their bows with Light Arrows drawn. They all fire streams of Light Arrows towards CHT, who dodges them all with the speed of the Bunny Hood. After this, the four MCs get into a diamond formation and charge towards CHT. Both sides leap up into the air as they prepare to clash. The screen goes black before it shows CHT, having swung the Great Fairy Sword, and has taken out all four MCs at once. CHT lands back on the ground as the eight halves of his opponents fall onto the ground. CHT takes out his ocarina, plays the beginning of the Song of Storms, and pulls out his hookshot as a rainstorm begins. He shoots the hookshot at the dropped Master Sword, taking it for himself. K.O! The Child Hero of Time walks off in silent victory as the fire that engulfed the Hero of Light and Dark extinguishes from the rain. Results Boomstick: Heh heh... hey Link to the Past fans... they're outside with torches and pitchforks, aren't they? Wiz: The Hero of the Minish Cap's speed with the Pegasus Boots allowed for the first attack, allowing him to take on the Child Hero of Time first. Boomstick: But afterwards, the Hero of Light and Dark knew that he had to take the Minish Cap hero down, so the boy-and-bird-hat combo was eventually doomed, taking too much damage early on from two different opponents. Wiz: But even with the defensive buff from the Blue Mail and the combined power of the Biggoron's Sword and the Power Glove, the lack of defensive options outside of the Mirror Shield meant that the Hero of Light and Dark could not compete with the vast arsenal of the Child Hero of Time or the elemental capabilities of the Hero of the Minish's White Sword, and the Child Hero of Time's vast adaptability was more than enough to outlast both of them. Boomstick: Taking the fight to the wide open ground gave the Child Hero of Time a huge advantage! Wiz: The Four Sword form was definitely impressive, but the Great Fairy Sword's power is leagues above. As we stated, it is four times more powerful than the Kokiri sword, whereas the Gilded sword is three times more powerful than the Kokiri sword. In fact, this battle was about the type of equipment used between each of the Links. Each equipment pool for these three Links varies with some similarities, such as the Mirror Shield. Boomstick: And each of the games for each individual Link have different equipment pools as well, meaning even MORE weapons to choose from! Wiz: By comparing each type of item there is for all three Links, there are at least 32 different possible matchups in this particular Battle Royale. And out of all potential match-ups, regardless of any draws, the Child Hero of Time wins the most matchups. Boomstick: And that's not even factoring in some of the more powerful things that the Child Hero of Time had to offer, such as Nayru's Love and the almighty Fierce Deity Mask, and pitting the Four Sword against the Great Fairy Sword, pitting the bombs against Bombchus, factoring in unique abilities and speed and all of the rest of the stats, the Child Hero of Time still takes it! He sure took out the Majora-ty! Wiz: The winner is the Child Hero of Time. Which Link would you be rooting for? Hero of the Minish Child Hero of Time Hero of Light and Dark Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Follow up Death Battles